


I Still Remember How You Used to Say

by thewingedoctopus



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Light Smut, if the cast went to spy prepatory school, it's mini passages strung together that you can fill in the blanks for, lets be honest villanelle is into her own tits, nipple worship ahoy there me matey!, prep school between high school and uni, they're all about twenty years old here, this is just a one shot i banged out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewingedoctopus/pseuds/thewingedoctopus
Summary: Passages strung together in a one-shot story of Eve and Oksana at intelligence preparatory school somewhere in the United States, when they were friends before they were on opposite sides.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	I Still Remember How You Used to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy *mwah*

“Hey Eve, want a ride tonight?” Hugo asked. He jingled a set of car keys between his fingers. “Dad lent me the Jeep.”

“No thanks, I have some work left to do at the library. But you enjoy yourself, okay?”

He threw her a wave as he ran off into the pouring rain, his outer coat pulled up and over his curls. 

“You never take his offer. Why is that?” Oksana Astankova regarded Eve from above and down a straight nose, cupid’s bow lips pursed lightly. As always, she looked nonchalantly disappointed, and yet. 

“There’s no need to, I like walking home. I’m not far.” She laughed. “Have you been watching me?”

“I wait here for my uncle to pick me up, you say goodbye to your friends here. That is all.”

“Sure.”

Oksana shrugged, her shoulders heavy as she did so. “You are my pick for the Recon Class project.”

Eve smiled. “Yea?” She nudged the blonde with her shoulder. “If it helps, I live here on campus.”

“You are cheating, I am supposed to find these things out all by myself.”

“Sometimes, recon is all about asking the target itself. It doesn’t always have to be like pulling teeth.”

“Why do you live here, Eve?” Oksana asked, tearing her gaze away from the torrential downpour. 

“My father, he passed away, and my mom lives in London still. I didn’t want to leave this school.”

“You do not like your mom.” Oksana nodded firmly. 

“What? No.”

“Oh.”

“I like my mom just fine, but our education is very important to us.”

Again, Oksana gave her a hard nod. “Tiger parents.”

Eve shook her head, dumbfounded. “No, Oksana.”

The blonde blew roughly out of her nose. “I do not understand you, Eve.”

“And that’s why it’s okay to ask your target questions. You don’t always get your answers,” Eve teased. She grinned. “You want to know something?”

Oksana pouted. “What is that?”

"I picked you, too.”

\---

“I’d like to try being an archivist,” Niko said proudly. “God knows the bureau would need Polish immigrants for their translations.” He smiled broadly at Eve, who returned it. “I’d love my own little office, near the books, far deep underground.”

“What about you?” Kenny asked her. 

She took a moment to think, biting the inside of her cheek. “I don’t really agree with practices in this country,” Eve murmured. “Towards minorities, you know? I don’t know if I’d be able to work with the CIA or the FBI, knowing what they’re capable of and knowing where I’m from. MI6 might be my best choice, since I have the citizenship.”

Niko shook his head and Hugo laughed lightly. “It’s not that bad here, Eve. You can’t believe everything you read nowadays.”

“I think she has a point.”

Eve smiled warmly and turned to follow the clipped voice, low and gravely in its Russian accent. Oksana Astankova fell in line behind the shorter girl, brushing up against Eve’s back. Her lightly manicured hand rested on Eve’s shoulder and she looked into deep brown eyes. 

“It is not because things are as they are now that we should accept them for the future, too,” she continued. Eve’s face split into a wide smile and Oksana mirrored it. 

“What about you then, Oksana?” Niko asked.

The blonde gazed at him, eyes straying over his light, patchy mustache. “What about me?”

“Where do you want to go after graduation?” he specified. “What do you want to do?”

The blonde’s eyebrow arched and she shrugged lamely, weight distributed unevenly on her hips. “I do not enjoy organized things.” She ignored Kenny’s scoff. “I am thinking independent contracting, out in the field.”

Eve’s voice was full of wonder. “Really?”

Oksana’s eyes bore into hers. “No country is always in the right. Why should I play anyone’s game, but my own?”

“Isn’t that, like, illegal?”

“No, Hugo. Geraldine is an independent contractor and she is doing very well for herself.”

“Right, but Mrs Martens is her mom, so there’s that difference,” the boy muttered. He gave the girls a sly smile. “What about MI6, Oksana? That’s where Eve wants to go.”

Eve blushed, hard. “I said I was thinking about it.”

“I do not enjoy British food,” Oksana said. 

“And their ladies?”

The blonde’s gaze burned through the back of Eve’s head. “Not my type.”

\---

“What would you like to do, Eve, after graduation? At MI6?”

Eve placed her arms behind her head and slipped backwards until she hit the pillow, a small smile on her face. “It might sound crazy.”

Oksana placed her tea cup on Eve’s desk and filtered around the miniscule room to sit on the bed before sneaking up its sides to sit by Eve, leaving over her with her shoulder cupping her chin, hazel eyes wide in awe. “It could never.”

Eve blushed, burrowing farther into her pillow. “I want to study female assassins.”

The blonde let out a rush of air. “Amazing.”

“You’re humoring me.”

“No, Eve. That is an amazing topic.”

They shared a smile, Oksana’s grin edging Eve’s upturned lips more and more. 

\--- 

Kenny shifted on the balls of his feet and his gaze slid over the two girls. “Would you like to come, Eve?”

Eve could hear Oksana lick her lips wolfishly behind her. “Actually, Oksana and I-“

“It is okay, Eve,” the blonde rumbled. “I can understand when I am not wanted for an outing.”

“Oksana-“

Kenny’s eyes widened comically, and he fumbled for his words, hands jumping up to claim his innocence. “It’s nothing like that, we just didn’t think you’d-“

“Care?” Oksana said. 

“To be fair darling,” Hugo drawled. “You don’t do much hanging out.”

Niko frowned. “Hey, don’t say that.” Next to him, Eve looked to him hopefully. “People can’t help being anti-social.”

The blonde blew air out forcefully. “Okay, I am going now.”

“You shouldn’t feel bad about your disorder, Oksana,” Niko continued. “It’s okay, why not come with us anyway?”

“My _disorder_?”

Hugo laughed, grimacing. “Oh, shit.”

\--- 

“Is it true?”

Oksana’s hazel eyes met hers in the mirror. “Is what true?”

Eve shifted awkwardly. “That you pierced your, uh-“ her gaze slid down Oksana’s face to her collarbones and paused a moment before she was fully staring at the blonde’s chest, mesmerized and ashamed both at the same time. She glanced back up into that impenetrable stare. “You know. Nadia said,” she cleared her throat. “Sorry.”

Oksana sighed almost regretfully and she continued to tie her hair in a high ponytail. “Girls will gossip about anything.” Eve’s downturned eyes met hers again in the mirror. Oksana smirked. “Do you want to see?”

Eve’s mouth ran dry. Her lips parted and she paused, suddenly feeling so small. Her voice was a whisper. “Don’t be cruel.”

Oksana’s eyebrows quirked and they gazed at each other, the mirror their veil. She turned suddenly and pulled Eve to her. “Come.”

She let herself be dragged through the locker room and into the shower stalls and she was pushed in first by Oksana who joined her, closing the door behind her and trapping them in together. It was quaint and narrow and their chests touched when they breathed in tandem, yarn sweater against a silk shirt. 

“Hi,” Eve breathed. She was stiff, arms at her side. “You know, it’s just a rumor, you don’t have to-“

“I do not like rumors.”

“Okay.”

Oksana nodded shortly and Eve mirrored her. 

The blonde reached down and with both hands tugged her shirt up and over her head without undoing its buttons. It rested around one of her forearms, dangling in the precipice between them and Eve wanted to reach out and play with its edges and feel the material. Feel Oksana’s skin.

It took a moment for her to remember what stood in front of her: an amazon of a woman, blonde tresses kissed by sunlight and standing in just shorts and a bra. Eve felt small and she burrowed herself back into a corner, laughing awkwardly and through her nose. 

“Cute, right?” Oksana played with the straps on her brassiere. Champagne gold and something she’d obviously helped herself to using her uncle Konstantin’s credit card. She ducked her head to meet Eve’s gaze, tipping her chin up with her free hand. Eve’s breath slammed out of her lungs and Oksana smiled. “I had both of them done,” she murmured. She cupped the back of Eve’s hands with her palms and allowed Eve to take her time to lift her fingers to the bra until she was effectively cupping Oksana’s chest.

Eve thought she heard the blonde rasp out harshly and through the material she could feel hard metal piercings digging into her palms. “Did it hurt?” she blurted out.

Oksana opened her hazel eyes and Eve didn’t know when they’d even closed. “No.”

“Liar.”

“Why would I lie to you?” The blonde smiled. “Even if it had hurt, I would have enjoyed the pain but I felt nothing but the coolness of the metal. Even when it is hot outside, they are ice cold.”

“Your piercings or your nipples?” Eve half-joked. She sobered quickly, realizing in the palms of her hand were perfect mounds of flesh attached to a Russian goliath much too close to her. 

“Would you like to see what I chose?” At Eve’s questioning gaze, Oksana shrugged. “For the piercing jewelry.” 

Eve tried to feign disinterest with a weak nod as her green light and Oksana pulled away momentarily, Eve’s hands closing around nothing, and she pulled her right cup down below her breast to rest on her ribcage so it that it sat awkwardly on her strong frame. 

Eve swallowed thickly, fingers clawing at the fabric. 

“What do you think?” Oksana murmured. 

“I, uh, God,” Eve said. “You look amazing.” The blonde’s laugh was high and airy. “Fuck, vampire teeth?”

“Scandalous, no?” Oksana stage-whispered. “They were very expensive. I like how the teeth close around my nipples.”

“I like that too.” 

Oksana shifted against her in the small stall, smiling. “Would you walk me home?”

\---

Oksana continued to push and pull her straw out of her drink, making the bubble tea foam in its container. “I think I will want to change my name, when I have the money to.”

Eve hummed disapprovingly and swallowed quickly, her head turning sharply. “What’s wrong with Oksana?”

The blonde watched her carefully, amused. “Why be upset about a simple change of name, Eve?” she drew out the girl’s name. “You did, after all, change your name.”

“That’s not the same,” Eve said. Oksana linked their arms and their steps fell in together. Their shoulders bumped occasionally. “No one here can pronounce my name.”

Oksana, as they walked slowly down the sidewalk, veered in closer. “I can,” she said. She smiled then and turned her head lightly, lips dangerously close to Eve’s ear as she all but purred, “I like your name, Min-ji.” Her arm tightened around Eve’s momentarily before she let go and pulled ahead by herself. 

In the bright spring sunlight, Eve felt herself shiver. 

They reached the gated Vasiliev residence and Oksana punched in her access code. The metal gate began to open silently, greased to the high heavens. 

Oksana’s eyes flashed. “Want to come in?”

“I have laundry waiting at home for me.”

“Sure.”

\---

“Eve, w-wait-“

Eve pulled away from Oksana’s chest but the line of spit between her mouth and the blonde’s nipple pulled along and didn’t break. Surprised and confused, she licked her lower lip and let the string fall flat against her chest, its other half falling and coating Oksana’s breast. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Oksana laughed lightly in between deep baited breaths and her chest heaved as her lungs sucked in and out greedily. Standing tall up against the lockers and her back arched towards Eve’s hungry mouth, her hazel eyes shone with unshed tears of pure ecstasy. “God, no.”

Eve stood up straighter, her arms tight around Oksana’s middle gravitating her towards her. “Then what is it?” she asked softly. She leaned forward and nuzzled a pointed nipple, hard pebbled and soaked. The blonde shivered. 

“Eve,” she pleaded. “If you do not stop soon-“ she let out a low groan as Eve pulled away again. “You know, I masturbate about you, a lot.”

“Oh, I mean-“

Oksana shook her head to continue, top knot slowly coming undone. “When you do this and when I get home, I have to masturbate.” A low growl rumbled through Eve’s throat and Oksana smiled lightly. “If you keep going, I am afraid I will not be able to make it home.”.

“That’s,” Eve’s throat was dry. “a shame.” Oksana nodded, bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Her hazel eyes were cloudy and she was fighting the urge to let them roll into the back of her head and slip close. 

“Eve?”

“Yes?”

“Please.”

Eve kissed Oksana’s collarbone softly, bit into her bones, and slowly sank down to her knees. She parted them, made her thighs into a comfortable place and tugged on the blonde’s hands until she slid down the metal doors and settled in Eve’s lap. She let out a soft sigh that resonated deep in Eve’s stomach. 

Eve leaned down and attached her mouth to Oksana’s left nipple and the girl grunted, head falling back with a dull thud against the wall. Her hands found their way to Eve’s hair and she tugged her closer. Her hips pushed upwards and against Eve’s who pushed back, moans muffled against flesh. 

“Min-ji?” Oksana breathed. “I am so close.”

Eve sighed, delighted. “What do you need?” 

“I am not sure,” the blonde admitted. She gasped when Eve bit her breast harshly, pulling her nipple and her piercing away from her body. She ground down deeper against the Korean girl, panting now. 

“I fucking love your tits,” Eve growled. “You’re a fucking model.”

“God, keep talking.”

Eve looked up and her face split into a grin. “You like that?” Oksana nodded frantically, hair falling to frame her face, mouth open and head tilted back. 

“Baby,” she whined. “Baby-“ 

Eve latched on tighter, used her free hand not holding Oksana around her waist to run nail marks down her shoulder blades and her chest as Oksana rutted against her. 

The locker room door swung open with a metallic clang as it hit the opposite wall and the two froze, Oksana hiccupping a last pant and Eve wincing visibly. She helped the blonde get her shirt off the floor and over her head and Oksana scrambled off her lap and grabbed her bra, stuffing it into her back pocket. 

“Oh, hey guys.”

“Hi!” Eve crowed. “Jesus, you scared us.”

Nadia’s eyebrow raised and besides her, Elena watched them carefully. “You okay Oksana? You look flushed as all hell, are you feeling sick?”

“I was out running on the track.”

“Oh, we didn’t see you out there.”

Oksana blinked, and a moment passed. “I am very fast.”

\---

“This is yours.”

Oksana accepted her neatly folded bra and she smelled it gingerly, her face twisting. “Did you wash it?”

Eve’s face ran red and she looked anywhere but at the blonde. “I had to,” she muttered. “Your perfume was driving me crazy.”

Oksana leaned into her metal gate, having traipsed down her long driveway to meet Eve at the junction between personal and public property, lingerie passed through twisted metal filaments. “You could have just rang the bell, Eve.”

“And risk your uncle wondering why I’m holding onto your bra?”

Oksana’s lean became heavier, her smirk wide and Eve rolled her eyes at her, but they continued to gravitate towards each other, two vultures circling. Eve licked her lips and Oksana watched her, interested. 

“Oksana!”

The blonde didn’t break gaze but her smile fell almost instantly. “I’m busy!” she roared back. Eve glanced over her shoulder and spied a young boy standing twenty feet away and eyeing them suspiciously. 

“It is dessert time!” he yelled back. 

“Dessert time?” Eve asked softly.

“We were in the middle of dinner when you texted.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Do not worry about it,” Oksana said. She addressed the boy again without breaking her gaze away from Eve, yelling. “I am coming!”

“Well you better hurry up,” the boy said, accent breaking with the wind. “Irina says she will eat your ice cream if you are not back soon!”

Finally exasperated Oksana turned to face him. “Get lost, Bor’ka!” He jumped lightly, stayed for a moment too long and turned and ran back into the house, leaving the front door open behind him. 

“Your siblings?” Eve asked. 

“Something like that,” the blonde muttered. “I hate when Irina steals my ice cream.”

Eve laughed. “Just go, I can’t stand your pouting.”

Oksana slipped back into her usual smugness. “Do not lie to me, you love it.” She brightened. “Would you like to come in?”

“Absolutely not. That would be rude of me, you’ve barely finished dinner and-“

“It was rude of you to text me during dinner, Eve.”

\---

“You have not kissed me yet.”

Eve moved her head sideways at her but her eyes stayed glued to her laptop. “Hm?”

Oksana sighed mournfully, face to the ceiling and fingers playing with her braids. “You have almost made me orgasm just from sucking on my gorgeous tits and yet you have not kissed me yet. Is that fair, do you think?”

“I-“ Eve paused and fought her blush but it was too late, Oksana had already seen it and was grinning from ear to ear. She muttered, “I didn’t know we were like that.”

Oksana hums innocently. “I would think weeks of tit sucking would be at least second base, if not third.”

“Can you stop calling it that?” Eve fights back. “It’s not like that, it’s-“

“Eve, are you getting sentimental on me?”

“Could we focus on this project, please?”

“He likes you, doesn’t he.”

Eve blinked and finally she pushed her laptop down her legs and she watched Oksana. “What?”

The blonde’s eyes wouldn’t meet her, she was busy observing her nail beds. “The pedo-stache boy, Niko.”

“Don’t call him that,” Eve sighed. 

“Do you like him?”

“He likes me,” Eve said.

“That does not answer my question.”

“Well, it’s my answer.”

\---

“Oksana?”

“Eve.”

“What are you” the agent glanced around the small bathroom. “What are you doing here?” She took in Oksana’s clothes, eyes wide, and let her hands drop from her hair, hairband around her wrist and curls fanned out after all. “Shit, are you a nurse here?”

“It’s Villanelle, now.” Ignoring the pointed look Eve gave her, the blonde’s hazel eyes trailed to the door. “Are you here for someone?”

“What? Oh, I’m working. Kind of.” Eve shrugged. She fiddled with her wedding ring. “There’s a patient here I’m supposed to keep an eye on. Jesus, how long has it been? You kind of just, disappeared before graduation, didn’t you. You look great.”

Villanelle met her gaze again and finally, she smiled lightly. “So do you, Eve.”

“A nurse, though? Shit, the boys aren’t going to believe me.”

“Well, what are you up to these days? Are you doing what you wanted to do?” Villanelle knew her voice was on edge and Eve faltered in return. 

“I, it’s not super glamorous. Guess we both got that going. Do you work on this floor?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

Villanelle reached for the door handle. 

“Do you think we could we keep in touch?” Eve asked softly.

\---

The light filtered and turned with the double-decker bus and Eve stared up into a green gaze, flyaway curls, and even though her shoulder hurt like broad and black coals on fire, Oksana’s-, no, Villanelle’s, weight on her was almost welcome. Like something she’d lost so long ago and finally just found. 

Villanelle’s fingers were tight on her shirt, pulling her up yet keeping her down against the bus seat, chest heaving and face starting to blossom with light bruises from Eve’s earlier battering. Out of fear, out of anger. Out of missing her and feeling left behind.

She reached up and pressed her lips to Villanelle’s bared teeth. 

And Oksana kissed her back.


End file.
